


The Mad Physicist & The Lab Rat

by littlemisfit5290



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Halloween, X-Files OctoberFicFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisfit5290/pseuds/littlemisfit5290
Summary: "Who said I was even going to the party?”“I said you are if you plan on knowing whether I dressed up as a sexy alien or that beast woman.”MSR, pre IWTB, Halloween fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OctoberFicFest and the prompt "Can I kiss you?" Pure, unadulterated fluff. Enjoy.

“C’mon, Mulder. It’ll be fun, I promise.”  
  


He shakes his head, continues his yearly Halloween horror movie marathon from his extremely comfortable spot on the sofa. Popcorn mixed with orange and black M&M’s is in a bowl nearby and he’s on his second Corona.  
  
The only other thing needed to make the evening perfect is his partner cuddled beside him while he watches  _The Shining_. Instead she’s in the bathroom touching up her costume. Insisting the Halloween party at Our Lady of Sorrows is worth their time. Time he’d rather spend watching thrillers, gore and guts filled B movies and  _Young Frankenstein_  for the eightieth time.   
  
“I still can’t believe you’re going when  _The Exorcist_  is about to start.”

  
“Last Halloween and the one before that we had a movie marathon and stayed in. I want to go tonight and I plan to. With or without you,” she says as he sighs, slumps down further on the couch. 

  
“I’ll be your plus one at the Christmas party, Scully,” he reminds. “Besides, someone needs to stay and make sure Fluke o’ Lantern doesn’t get smashed.”

  
“Leave it to you to choose Flukeman over me.”

  
“Show me what’s under that lab coat you’re wearing and maybe I’ll change my mind.”

  
After entering the room wearing safety goggles and blue rubber gloves, her hair gelled up into purple and green spikes, she approaches him with her hands on her hips. Beakers and test tubes swaying from where they’re adhered to her white lab coat. He smiles at her and she frowns. Shoots him a look.

  
“How’d you know I was going as a mad scientist?”

  
“Because it’s your go to costume, Scully. I may not have been at every Bureau Halloween party but Skinner was. He even promised me once that he’d get a picture of you.“

  
“Wait, that was  _him_  in the mummy costume?”

  
“Every year.”

  
“Wow. Thank God I didn’t figure that out until now,” Scully sighs, sitting on the arm of the couch.

  
“Skinman liked to get crazy on Halloween?”

  
“He came up with his own choreography for Monster Mash. It was…unfortunate.”

  
“Too bad I missed it,” Mulder snorts as Scully slides off the arm of the couch, leans against him. 

  
“I don’t think he’ll be crashing the Lady Of Sorrows party tonight, but the invitation is still open. Maybe I can even do some unfortunate dancing for you,” she smirks as he arches a brow, slides his arm around her. Gently so as not to disturb the test tubes. 

  
“Anything you do, dancing or otherwise, is the furthest thing from unfortunate, Scully. I’m just not up for this party tonight.”

  
“The children’s wing isn’t open tonight,” she says after a beat as he frowns, glances down at her.

  
“But you said they let the kids come out for trick or treat if they’re up to it.”

  
“They did it this afternoon instead. The party was scheduled too late for some of them to be up.”

  
“I know you said I’d be great at an event like that, Scully but…that first year. That little guy in the alien costume…”

  
“Why do you think I said yes to scary movies and popcorn with M&M’s the past two years?” she asks softly as he swallows hard, holds her a little closer.

  
“It’s time though, Mulder. Even if the kids were awake for trick or treat I…I think it’d be good for me to go.”

  
“I think it’d be good for them to see you. Even in your mad physicist garb. How’d you even make this thing?” he asks, lightly laughing as he fingers the lip of the blue neon beaker fastened to her lapel. 

  
“Plastic test tubes and beakers and a hot glue gun. It’s so old though. Skinner was right, I did wear it almost every year.”

  
“Almost every year? What was the alternative?” he asks as she arches a brow, chews her lip before standing up.

  
“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

  
“Scully…c’mon. You gotta tell me.”

  
“Come along as my lab rat and I’ll tell you.”

  
“Wait…you actually want me to go as a rat to this thing?”

  
“A  _lab_  rat, Mulder,” she corrects. “I saw the costume at the party store and just thought…”

  
“C’mon, Scully. Couldn’t I be your test subject or something? You could wheel me around on a gurney and pretend to pull my guts out.”

  
“Pretend how exactly?”

  
“I bought sausage at the store for dinner. We could grab a few links and stuff them under a hospital gown.”

  
“Mulder the party starts in twenty minutes. Unless you have a gurney and gown and fake blood on hand you’re wearing the rat ears.” Scully says firmly, prompting him to cross his arms.

  
“Who said I was even going to the party?”

  
“ _I_ said you are if you plan on knowing whether I dressed as a sexy alien or that beast woman.”

  
Cutting over to the closet with a satisfied smirk on her face, seeing the dumbfounded look on Mulder’s, Scully reaches for the bag from the costume store. Hands him his furry suit, ears, tail and cheese wedge.

  
Rolling his eyes he slips the mouse ears on his head, then takes the remainder of the costume out of the bag, looking disgusted. 

  
“Keep going G-Man,” Scully smirks as he strips, pulls on the grey velour bodysuit.

  
“There. You satisfied?”

  
“Almost.” Walking behind him she zips up the back, unfurls his tail.

  
“Okay, now that I’m in this stupid thing you owe me. What did you go as to that party?”

  
“I told you I’d hurt you like that beast woman, Mulder. Not  _dress_  like her.”

  
Reaching into her pocket she hands over the old Polaroid. One featuring her wearing a silver leotard, white sash, grey fishnets, sequined stiletto boots, and a diamond tiara with antenna sticking out from behind it.

  
“Ellen and Missy talked me into it. They said I should go as a little green alien and when I told them they were grey, they went and bought me the outfit. Convinced me to go as Queen of the Reticulans. That’s what the sash says there.”

  
Nodding, mouth still agape Mulder finally tears his eyes away from the photo, looks at her.

  
“I can’t…you  _actually_ …”

  
“I didn’t wear it to the Bureau party. Not after I found out you weren’t going. I thought about resurrecting it though, surprising you one day in the basement..”

  
“Scully, can I kiss you?”

  
“Later, lab rat,” she says, taking him by the arm. “We have a party to get to.”


End file.
